The Choice
by we'reonlyliarsbutwe'rethebest
Summary: Caspian has confronted Susan with a very important question.The two have obvious feelings for eachother but what will happen when the prince asks her to stay with him in Narnia? Will she give up the family she loves and the life she knew to stay? Review!
1. Chapter 1

The Choice

Chapter 1

The day before they were set to depart from Narnia, Susan was filled with sadness. Even though she had only known Caspian for a short amount of time she knew that she was falling in love with him. She walked in a circle around the castle grounds trying desperately to shake these feelings; her mind running wild with the thoughts she had stored from the previous weeks she spent with him.

As the light from the sun faded into the cool night horizon, she made her way back to her room. Dressing for bed, Susan was still thinking of what would happen if she stayed with him here in Narnia. She knew she couldn't-that there was no way she could stay here. She felt her eyes tear and she decided to go to bed. Just an hour later she heard her door open. Leaning up she found herself face to face with the man she had been trying so hard to avoid, trying so hard to forget.

"Susan, can I speak with you please?" Caspian asked certain sadness in his voice. Susan sat up trying hard not to burst into tears or curl up under the covers and ignore him.

"Yes, what did you want?" she replied, hinting tears might be on their way.

"I know that our time together has been brief but you can't deny that there is something between us. I have been thinking and I would like you to stay here...with me. I already spoke to Alsan and explained to him how I would feel if you left tomorrow. The only problem is that if you stay, there is no guarantee you will see your brothers and sister again," explained Caspian


	2. Chapter 2

The Choice

Chapter 2

After Caspian had left, Susan was riddled with the ultimatum she had just been given. She sat upright for at least an hour when she heard her door open for a second time. Lucy stood in the doorway, staring at her sister not knowing the pain Susan was feeling, but she did know something.

"Why did Caspian some in here earlier?" she asked.

"Just asking an important question about tomorrow's departure," she replied trying to mask the dry sobs in her voice

"Alright, I know what's going on Susan. I heard everything," Lucy replied strangely un-aggravated, "just know that I'm going to come back…..you might not." Instantly Susan knew what she wanted to do.

When Lucy had left she got dressed and looked outside. It was still pitch black so she had time. She quietly got out of her room and started down the hall. The eighth door on the left as she recalled. Susan opened it hesitantly but the light was already on. Caspian sat up in his bed obviously hadn't been sleeping.

"Yes?" he asked fearing the worst. Susan walked up and sat on the bed. She leaned over and whispered three words in his ear.

"I choose you." she whispered and right there he kissed her, so happy that he had won her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

The Choice

Chapter 3

After a few minutes spent in Caspian's arms, Susan had to return to her chamber. As she got up Caspian pulled her back to kiss her one more time. He whispered in her ear how happy she had made him. She smiled at him and made her way out of the door when she heard a faint sound. She turned around and he looked right into her eyes and repeated it in a more audible tone. "I love you Susan," he said. Stunned and not sure of what to say she turned around and left, being too shocked to reply. Caspian sat there and wondered if he had said too much too fast. Angry with himself for scaring her away he turned his light off and lay in bed. He wanted to give her time to adjust to what he had just confessed.

When Susan had finally reached her room, she stopped at the door. She did not want to go to bed just yet. Wondering around the palace for an hour she finally found what she had been looking for—the study of Caspian's teacher. She cautiously entered the room and found that nobody was in it. She looked around for a few minutes and stopped when she had found what she wanted. She opened the large book about the kings and queens of Old, aka her siblings and herself. She flipped through the pages and each one brought back memories of the life she had lived in Narnia so long ago. She examined the brightly colored pictures of her family and suddenly she wanted it all back. She was ready for this life again and realized that she wanted to stay more than she thought. Susan didn't ever want to go back to her world; she wanted to stay here. More importantly she wanted to stay here with Caspian.

Susan woke up to a light tap on her shoulder. There stood Caspian's tutor but he did not look angry in the least. "Queen Susan, I hope you found what you were searching for in my books," he said. Susan felt embarrassed. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to trespass sir," she said apologetically. "No need to apologize, your majesty," he said, "Somehow I always knew that you would return to Narnia and restore its glory and I thank you," he paused for a moment, "And somehow I knew that you would stay. I believe you are destined to stay here with us." Susan looked puzzled, "How did you know that I was staying?" she asked him. He replied lightheartedly, "I may be old but I am not blind your highness. I've seen the way you and the prince look at each other." Susan thought for a minute and got up out of her seat. "Thank you sir," she said and she left the study.


	4. Announcement

Announcement

Dear readers (if I have any lol),

I am so sorry I haven't been updating but I'm really going to try to update a lot more often. I took some advice and lengthened my chapters. I really hope you enjoy my story guys!

---Caspianloverr


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was morning now and the golden hews were shining through the large arched windows in the hall Susan was walking in. She stopped at one of the large arches and looked out over the lands before her. Would they soon be her lands again? She knew that staying with Caspian would result in their almost immediate marriage; there was no doubt about it. Every king needs a queen, and a former queen herself, Susan was a most cherished candidate and Caspian's only choice. Then something frightening crossed her mind: what if all of this was moving too fast for her? What if she suddenly realized that this so called love was nothing more than mere infatuation and she wanted to return home? She had made her bed, now it was time to lay in it.

The departure ceremony would be starting in a few hours and Susan realized that the only people who knew she was not going to take part in the great departure were Lucy, Caspian, Alsan, and Caspian's tutor. She began to feel nausea rising into the back of her throat. Feeling lightheaded and dizzy, Susan took refuge in an empty room. The room looked to be nothing more than one of the many sitting rooms positioned all over the castle. With no warning Susan burst into heartbroken tears. Last night she was so sure of her decision and now she was second guessing everything she had ever wanted: the love of her prince, the love of her people, and the land she cared so much for. And she did not know how Peter and Edmund would take this harsh news. Growing more and more lightheaded Susan slumped down into a large plush couch and passed out into a sort of stress induced sleep.

"Susan?" a voice called, sounding far off in the distance. Susan's eyes fluttered open and before her knelt a very worried prince. "Are you alright my love?" said Caspian. "No Caspian, I don't think I am," replied Susan. "What's wrong? What can I do for you Susan?" asked Caspian. Susan was silent, the pain on her face was apparent. "Caspian I… I need to," Susan was choking on the words. The prince was now feeling a strange tension in the room. "Susan, you are worrying me. If you do not tell me what is wrong… I will fear the worst," he uttered. Silence fell over the room as Susan turned away, hiding the tears swimming in her eyes. "I need to be alone," cried Susan. These five words cut through Caspian like a knife. Without a word Caspian rose off the large embroidered carpet by Susan's feet and started towards the door, his heart breaking with every step. Then he was gone. Susan could hold it back no longer and the tears poured from her eyes like the current of The River Rush. She was in agony.


End file.
